Hidden Witch
by Princessofthevalley2112
Summary: 'Hermione was right. She did have a saving people thing. At least she wasn't the only one though' Victoria Potter died in a Dementor attack, and Celeste Middleton came back from the dead two years after her death. When the hunted becomes the hunter, and enemies become family, this young girl has to battle with herself at every step while facing a past she hopes would stay buried.
1. Chapter 1

Warning- I'm messing up the timelines a bit. Victoria (Fem!Harry) was born in 1984 instead of 1980 and I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for it! Just read on and find out!

Chapter 1

The End To An Era...

 **Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

 **2 August 1999**

Victoria Dorea Potter was in a _very_ bad mood. There was a saying among the Evans' that the women of the family, when enraged, were as ruthless as a fire and as cold as ice. Petunia noticed the signs after Victoria received her first letters from her friends and, in a shocking move, warned her husband and son to stay away from Victoria that summer. She had never been more thankful to her aunt before.

Victoria was never a hero. She never wanted to be one. First year, her friends had dragged her into the whole Philosopher's Stone debacle. Next year, she felt obligated to point out that, no, she was not the heir of Slytherin. Honestly, how can a _girl_ be an _heir_? Wizards and their lack of common bloody sense!

Then third year, all she wanted to do was stay as far away as possible from Sirius Black. Finding out he was her father's best friend was an unwelcome surprise, but for some reason she had found the case a bit fishy, especially after the break-in in the boy's dormitory. Seriously, Azkaban couldn't have addled with someone's brains so much that they forget their godchild's gender!

But last year... last year took the cake. Not only did Dumbledore trick her into verbally agreeing with the magical contract, thus making it binding, but Voldemort came back in all his noseless glory.

Oh yes, she knew what Dumbledore had done. Victoria had researched magical contracts and was horrified to know that she could have very easily declined without facing any consequences. But of course, the Great and Almighty Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore needed _someone_ who could bring the extra publicity and who better, than the Girl-Who-Lived?

Stupid old coot.

And this time, Cedric, poor, sweet and heart-warmingly romantic Cedric, the guy she had rejected twice before agreeing for a date on his last day alive...

'Stop. Stop that train of thought right there' Victoria ordered herself. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her walk done Magnolia Crescent.

And now, no news. No letters. Nothing. Just 'hey's and 'hello's and 'lie low's. Victoria would bet her whole Gringotts fortune that this was all on the orders of Dumbledore.

The past four years had taught her something really important. The Wizarding World was full of morons. They would rather follow an idiot than actually open their eyes and _look_. This world was no longer amazing or beautiful. It was ugly and hypocritical, and she wanted out, which was why she was heading towards the library.

In her third year, Victoria met a fairly interesting girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. Realising the girl shared her gift of seeing some different things, the two bonded over what Hermione had disdainfully labelled 'imaginary creatures'.

After a lot of research, especially in Muggle folklore, they came across stories of fairies, angels and demons. Luna recognised a few fairies as 'wrackspurts' and 'nargles', while Victoria realised that the scary faces she sometimes saw on the streets were actually demons.

After a discussion with Xeno, Luna's father, the girls realised they both had different kinds of Sight. Luna was capable of Seeing the Fae while Victoria Saw the residents of Hell.

While Luna's Ravenclaw side was satisfied with the answer, Victoria still refused to give this issue up. After tricking Remus into revealing a known hotspot for the supernatural, it didn't take much time until she had a demon on call.

A snarky Scott, his name was Fergus McLeod, but he was known as 'Crowley', the self-proclaimed King of Crossroads. A squib by birth, he was quite interested in the fact that the Golden Girl of Gryffindor was willingly talking to a demon.

Crowley and Victoria had a mutually beneficial relationship. She scouted people willing to make deals, he helped her get obscure tomes from all over the world.

However this summer was special. After hearing that Voldemort was back, Crowley was pissed. Apparently cheating death causes a lot of paperwork, both for the reaper and for the demons below. Especially when the cheater in question is due for a mauling, courtesy of hellhounds.

Victoria agreed to help Crowley take down Voldemort, on the condition that he help her disappear. Crowley was too happy to oblige.

The librarian was Crowley himself in a different meatsuit. After the doors of the library were closed (and she knew for a fact that Mundungus Fletcher would never come even six feet near a book, so him entering was out of the question), their preparations began.

Raising her eyebrow, she nodded. "Perfect copy" she said crisply. Standing in front of her was an exact copy of herself. The librarian smirked, her eyes flashing red, before red smoke began to pour out of her mouth and entered the Victoria clone.

The Victoria clone smirked. "Well, look at that. I'm a Gryffindor!" she cackled.

Victoria winced. "Please don't make that sound". Victoria clone just grinned before handing over a bag to her. "Your new identity and passport. The portkey's in there, password's 'Snake in Lion's Fur'. Thought it would be appropriate for you" clone Victoria said in a business-like tone.

Victoria nodded. "Are you sure the Dementors will come tonight?" she asked once again.

Clone-Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes they will. My contact in the Ministry informed me that Umbridge has already ordered the administration of the Kiss on you"

Victoria smiled. "Thanks Crowley. I'll talk to the goblins, negotiate for help on the hunt. Meanwhile, you can handle things here in good old England"

Clone-Victoria gave a shark-like grin. "It'll be my pleasure love. These upstarts have it coming"

Crowley felt the tell-tale shiver that clearly meant the arrival of Dementors. Grinning internally, he raised Victoria's wand (which was disgustingly light in its nature and completely unsuited to Victoria, she was a holly and thunderbird girl, not phoenix. Dumbledore and Ollivander had obviously been conspiring) and raised it. Of course it was all a show. He didn't know squat about wand magic.

Catching sight of a fainted Mrs. Figg in the corner of his eye (or would it be her eye? He was wearing Clone-Victoria after all), he tried to cast the Patronus Charm and failed. He tried once again and failed again when the Dementor drew closer. Grinning maniacally, he tried one last time, silver vapour coming out of the wand and, waving the Dementor goodbye, he exited the body. If anyone does the Priori Incantatem Charm, they'll notice that he did try to cast the Patronus.

Everyone will assume that the Dementor consumed Victoria's soul. It was, frankly, the perfect fake death.

And, by the year's end, these pure-blooded bastards will get their just desserts, starting with the ever elusive Tom Marvolo Riddle...

Maybe Loki would be interested?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Alright updates!**

 **Exams are finally over and now I'm FREEEEEEE!**

 **Thanks for favoriting and following! I was literally staring at my phone screen as about twenty or so messages came in just, like, 30 minutes! WTF?!**

 **Anywho...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Update (7.4.2017) -Those who have already read, PLEASE IGNORE. It's mostly including line breaks because apparently there was some problem and the absence of line breaks kind of ruined the flow. Sorry for that**

Chapter 2

Backlash

Arabella Figg opened her eyes lazily before bolting up. Cursing Mundungus Fletcher for skiving off of his shift, she got up. Dementors were some very nasty creatures. Luckily, she knew that Victoria knew how to cast the Patronus Charm. At least she'll be fine.

That small hope died a painful death when she caught sight of a body right in the middle of the street.

Blood red hair pooling around a dainty figure, bright and vivid green eyes, which were once filled with life, now dull and lifeless.

"No" she whispered, horrified, before rushing to the girl. "Oh Merlin. No. Please no!" she cried.

A loud crack sounded and Mundungus Fletcher rushed towards the squib. As he took in the sight in front of his eyes, the Girl-Who-Lived lying dead on the street, he faltered before sinking to his knees.

"Wha' happened 'ere?" he said weakly.

"What happened? _What happened?!_ You bumbling buffoon! She's dead! Dementors! They-they... And she... She's dead _because of you!_ " raged, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You-Know-Who's back, and our Saviour is dead Fletcher!"

Dung's eyes widened. Horror and panic spread across his features before he disapparated with a crack, his mind already formulating plans to get out of the country.

Screw the British Wizarding World, it's every man for himself.

/line break\\\\\\\

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying an evening snack (raspberry jam with toast) when the Floo flared up and a sobbing came into view. "Albus!" she wailed.

Dumbledore frowned, slightly miffed at the interruption, but letting it slide. If Arabella was this distressed, something serious must have surely happened.

"Arabella, my dear. What's the matter? Is it Victoria?"

At the mention of the name, she let out another wail. "Albus, she-she's-"

"My dear, do speak up" Albus said gently, although he was slowly getting annoyed. Honestly, women and their dramatics.

"Dead" she choked out and Albus froze.

"Victoria's... dead?" he asked, just to clarify.

Arabella nodded and with that gesture, all of his plans for the future came crashing down on his head.

/line break\\\\\\\

Hermione Jean Granger had a problem, and it's name was Victoria.

She knew that Victoria would be angry at her for being so vague about her summer, but she _had_ to do it. Dumbledore ordered it! He was the Headmaster, and one of the most powerful wizards of all time! Surely Victoria would understand!

'Yeah and one day, pigs will fly and Ron will go on a diet' Hermione thought.

Hermione shook her head before concentrating on the book in front of her, when she heard a shout downstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sirius yelled.

Walking out of the room, Hermione joined the rest of the younger Weasleys to see what was going on.

"My boy, please stop yell-" a man which Hermione recognised as Professor Dumbledore's pleaded.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU OLD COOT!"

Hermione glared at Sirius furiously, scandalised that he insulted the Headmaster like that.

"My boy, I'm sure there's no need to-"

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY NOBLE ANCESTORS-"

"NO! I am NOT your _dear boy_. Get out of my house, you lying, manipulative old bastard!"

"Sirius, I am sorry, I truly am bu-"

"Save it Albus" said Molly Weasley icily and all stared at her open-mouthed. Molly Weasley was the staunchest of supporters of Albus Dumbledore, and it was a once-in-a-blue-moon moment for everyone to see her turn on him.

The Headmaster practically wilted under Sirius' and 's combined glare.

"Blimey, what happened?" asked Ron confusedly.

Bill looked at them with sad, hopeless eyes. "Victoria's..." he began, trailing off.

Hermione grew cold, realising sub-consciously the news is horrible. "What happened to Vicky?" she probed.

The silence was enough to hear a pin drop. Even Walburga Black was silent, a feat that had seemed impossible to achieve.

Sirius broke the silence, answering Hermione's question brokenly. "She's dead".

Hermione's world came crashing down with those two small words.

/line break\\\\\\\

Next day, a new article appeared in the Quibbler, garnering the attention of the whole world.

 **GIRL-WHO-LIVED DEAD, MINISTRY TO BLAME?**

 **-BY RITA SKEETER**

A Muggle newspaper announced the death of three people in a Muggle area Surrey on 2nd August. Now, you may ask, what does this have to do with us? The answer is this-everything.

The sensational and beautiful Rita Skeeter recognised that the signs of death are characteristic to that of convicts who have been administered the Dementor's Kiss. On further investigation, this amazing and smart reporter was shocked to find that one of the names was that of our very own saviour, Victoria Potter!

That's right, Victoria Potter was a victim of Dementor's Kiss. This begs the question, what were dementor's doing in a Muggle area? And the answer is simple. They were ordered to be there!

Enclosed with this article is a copy of the order issued by Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister, complete with her signature and the seal of approval by the Minister himself! The Seal of Merlin cannot be used in any document without the permission of the Minister, else it takes away the magic of the person trying to use it without his/her approval.

Why are the Ministry trying to kill our saviour? The Daily Prophet claims that Victoria Potter was an attention seeking girl, but who was she really? Why did the Ministry try to kill a perfectly innocent teenager who never committed a crime?

 **(Cont. on page three)**

/line break\\\\\\\

Ragnok raised an eyebrow, inspecting the young girl standing in front of him.

"Ms. Potter" he said crisply. "We thank you for informing us of your current... status"

The girl just nodded. "I just followed protocol" she answered coolly. "I expect the will to be read after Riddle's downfall?"

Ragnok tapped his desk thoughtfully. "I believe we can wait until February. That is enough time for everything to turn to your favour"

"And can we count on the assistance of the Goblin Nation pertaining to the matter of the Horcruxes?"

Ragnok gave a predatory smile. "Soul magic is something that should never be dabbled with. We, at Gringotts, will happily assist you Warrior Victoria"

The girl returned his smile with one of her own. "Please, call me Celeste"

/line break\\\\\\\

Rita Skeeter was on a roll. Who knew that behind that authority-worshipping persona, Hermione Granger was a vengeful and absolutely vicious girl? If she wasn't so rule-oriented, Rita would have definitely taken her under her wing.

Granger had some very juicy stories, enough to completely change the Wizarding World. The first article had caused quite the uproar, but Rita was just getting started...

 **DUMBLEDORE'S FOLLY! GIRL-WHO-LIVED ABUSED!**

 **-By Rita Skeeter**

Yes, you heard right! The Girl-Who-Lived, our beloved saviour was abused by her own relatives! In an attempt to find out more about this enigmatic girl, Rita Skeeter visited her home, Number Four Privet Drive, where lived Lily Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley.

When I asked for a few comments, imagine my shock when instead of bursting into tears, they claimed, and I quote, 'The freak's gone and dead! We don't want anything to do with you bloody freaks!'

A little disturbed, the reporter uneasily chalked it up to being a rather extreme reaction due to regret and grief. However, on exchanging several words with the other neighbours, the reporter was appalled to find out that this sweet innocent girl was constantly abused, both physically and emotionally! And who was the man who assured us of our saviour's safety? Albus Dumbledore.

'I even contacted Child Services' a concerned neighbour insisted. 'But nothing ever happened. I must have talked to them a hundred times, but they just said that they've checked and nothing was wrong'

Experts failing to catch what a perfectly ordinary citizen was able to? The reporter smelled a cover-up, and after days of hard-work, managed to unearth that the man in charge of the case was actually once treated for sudden memory loss around the time the previously mentioned citizen reported this case of abuse.

Who would wipe the memories of a Muggle worker of abuse of our beloved saviour? Why did they do such a thing?

 **Albus Dumbledore-The Dark hidden by the Light? (Pg 4)**

 **Ministry slacking off-Child Rights ignored (Pg 7)**

/line break\\\\\\\

 **SENIOR UNDERSECRATARY IMPRISONED FOR MURDER AND OTHER COUNTS**

 **-By Eleanor Pikes, Daily Prophet**

Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, was imprisoned yesterday after being proven guilty of the intentional murder of Victoria Dorea Potter and several other charges, which also includes other crimes like line theft, murder of an heiress of two noble houses (House Potter through James Potter and House Black through Dorea Potter and Sirius Black) and corruption.

In a surprising move, the Wizengamot voted for to be put under the effects of Veritaserum. She admitted to several crimes, including but not limited to, pre-meditated torture of Muggle-borns, extortion, corruption and, of course, murder of Victoria Dorea Potter.

Dolores Umbridge received a life sentence to Azkaban, along with being stripped of her wealth and status. Lady Longbottom comments "That woman was vile and cruel and it is truly a sad day to see a Ministry worker commit so many crimes while getting scot-free"

 **(Cont. on page 4)**

/line break\\\\\\\

Albus Dumbledore was in so much trouble, it wasn't even funny.

The public had been clamouring for action against him, suddenly siding with the very girl they were slandering not a week before. More than half of his Order refused to be a part of the resistance, claiming that it was his fault the Girl-Who-Lived died.

When Albus had imagined the girl's inevitable death, it was certainly not like this. He had imagined the girl walking towards Voldemort with her head held high, giving the people a reason to believe in the Greater Good. He had definitely not expected a Dementor sucking her soul out.

Not to mention the threat of Voldemort was drawing ever closer. Dumbledore didn't know whether to be happy that one of Voldemort's horcruxes was gone, or terrified at the prospect of nobody willing to stand up to the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore knew that he could only do so far. No, people needed someone new, someone who is young, and someone who the people can _believe_ to be capable of handling someone like Voldemort.

And of course, nobody fit the requirements. Especially not the prophecy one.

His best piece was gone, and Dumbledore was still reeling from the after-effects. Years of planning, wasted all because that stupid girl was unable to cast a Patronus Charm properly.

Perhaps it would be prudent to start the Horcrux hunt early...

/line break\\\\\\\

Lord Voldemort was angry. Very angry.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed for the tenth day in a row, ever since Victoria Potter's death was announced.

Pettigrew whimpered and screamed, and Voldemort took vindictive pleasure in seeing the man squirm with agony. However, the pleasure wasn't enough to override the feeling of intense fury rising within him.

After several more 'Crucios!', he sat down on the throne like chair, Nagini hissing at his feet.

He had wanted to see the girl suffer. Wanted to see her scream in agony, cry for mercy, and beg him to end her pain. But now...

However, there was one positive result. The prophecy was useless now. No Potter to ruin his plan and now he could focus entirely on his plan of defeating Dumbledore.

Glaring at Lucius, who whimpered slightly, he ordered-"Send for Draco. I would like to... talk... to him"

/line break\\\\\\\

Molly Weasley was a mother, first and foremost.

To her family was everything. When she first laid eyes on Victoria Potter, she absolutely fell in love with her. She was a carbon copy of her mother, and could easily pass of as a Weasley. Add in the fact that she looked starved for affection and suddenly, she was family.

She noticed her wariness, the scared glances she threw at Molly when she did something wrong, flinching whenever someone even brushed against her.

It had made Molly's blood boil.

And then slowly, the scared girl grew into a confident one. Beautiful and strong, it was like watching a caterpillar gradually change into a butterfly.

Cedric's death had hit the girl hard. After that she had closed off, refusing to talk to even her best friends, which spoke volumes of how she was feeling.

So when Albus thought it was a good idea to leave her alone for the first few weeks, Molly agreed. She even enforced the rules laid down by Albus, nearly getting in an argument with Sirius every other night.

But now, oho ho, now she was the one who was angry. Celeste was as much of a Weasley as Ginny, she was _family_ , and Albus Dumbledore had just made himself the enemy of a curse-breaker, a dragon-tamer, two pranksters, a vindictive strategist, a feisty teenager, a man obsessed with muggles, and of course, a witch who could have become a duel master if she had not been married.

Oh yes. Albus Dumbledore will suffer.

/line break\\\\\\\

Peter Pettigrew was feeling quite tired. He was sick of being a slave, sick of cowering in front of his master, sick of being targeted.

But what could he do? His master was powerful and terrifying. He had the powers of a god (not that Pettigrew believed in gods).

Who would go up against someone like that?

Sighing he massaged his hand, whimpering from the phantom pains of the Cruciatus. He had no choice. He never had a choice.

Forever stuck licking someone else's boots, he thought bitterly before shaking himself. Why was he deluding himself anyway? The Dark Lord was _meant_ to be followed, to be worshipped. In front of him, Peter was a... rat, yes! Exactly!

Nodding, Peter lay down on the mattress occupying the floor and went to a deep sleep.

Next morning he found himself sitting in Amelia Bones' office, the woman in question looking at him with a glint in her eyes, which was infinitely scarier than the weird dream he had had. Cats, McGonagall, and Padfoot in the heat were a few of the only parts he remembered.

All it took was one drop of Veritaserum, and voila!

Unknown to anyone, a cackling Loki walked out of the Ministry invisible to humans. Vic- _Celeste_ had subtly mentioned that she didn't mind him pranking a few Death Eaters early on (namely Peter Pettigrew), as long as he didn't kill them.

Getting to prove one of his favourite followers innocent had been just an added bonus.

/line break\\\\\\\

 **PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE! TRIED AND KISSED FOR CRIMES AS DEATH EATER!**

 **-By Rita Skeeter, Quibbler**

That's right! Peter Pettigrew, widely believed to be the brave hero who helped in the arrest of Sirius Black at the loss of his own life was, in fact, anything but.

This two faced man was found in a farmhouse on an anonymous tip to the Auror Division, whose exact wording was as follows-

" _You shall find the Secret Keeper of the Potters at this address..."_

However, upon discovering that it wasn't Sirius Black, but in fact a very much alive Peter Pettigrew, DMLE head Madam Bones took upon the investigation herself. Administration of Veritaserum revealed secrets and plots that have been hidden from us for years!

Peter Pettigrew, was in fact, the Secret Keeper instead of Sirius Black, who was in fact the decoy! However that's not all folks!

Another person knew, was actually the person who suggested this idea. And that person's name was Albus Dumbledore.

 **(Cont. on next page)**

 **Page 4-Sirius Black-A forgotten Hero**

 **Page 7- Fudge's Government-Justified?**

 **Page 9- Exclusive Interview with Hermione Granger-** ** _"We told the Minister, and yet he dismissed our claims as fits of a fanciful imagination"_**

/line break\\\\\\\

Sirius Black was sitting on a chair in Amelia Bones' office, looking at his tea numbly.

"I'm sorry Sirius" Amelia said softly. "We should have followed through. _I_ should have followed through, but..."

"It's fine" Sirius said hoarsely and cleared his throat before looking at Amelia determinedly.

"So, you believe us?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. "I do. Fudge is already raving, saying something about contaminated truth potion. That idiot" Amelia snorted. "He's already lost his reputation among the population, hell they're demanding his head on a silver platter. It won't be long before someone else is appointed as Minister"

Sirius nodded. "And I bet it'll be you" he said.

Amelia frowned. "If it is indeed me, then I'll do what will be required of me"

Sirius stared at his teacup once again. "So, when will we take down the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"We need to be discreet" Amelia said softly, but decisively. "We need to bring down Voldemort's pillars in the Ministry, and currently his strongest is..."

"Lucius Malfoy" they both said simultaneously.

/line break\\\\\\\

Celeste Middleton was having the time of her life.

Sure she had to catch up to years of high school, but she was always a relatively smart girl. She had just always been too lazy to apply herself completely, willing to take the backseat and let her friend shine through.

Sometimes, its good not to be too perfect.

One thing which she absolutely loved though was the internet. Or rather, everything and anything to do with computers.

She loved sitting behind a screen, hacking in different sites and modifying games before they were released. The thrill and cunning appealed to both her Slytherin and Gryffindor sides, which was strange in itself. Everybody and their cat knew Slytherins and Gryffindors had as much of a chance of getting along as the Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch Cup. In short, absolutely nil.

Crowley was taking care of the Horcruxes, with Celeste occasionally helping out. Right now it was mostly researching, which was entirely up to Crowley. Even Loki was interested, and Celeste was tempted to give him the go-ahead to giving the pure-bloods their 'just desserts' times dos. Of course, she had also _wondered_ how Loki would prank her _favourite_ Death Eaters and also said _wistfully_ how amazing it would be to see those _favourites_ running around screaming in horror _before_ killing Voldemort.

It was a good day to be Celeste Middleton.

And if she gets bored, she could just change her name again. Maybe something a bit more boyish?

 **A/N-Honestly, I'm not that happy with this chapter. Something feels missing.**

 **Anyway, HOW WAS IT?**

 **Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you get all 'Holy shit this is picking up and THISISSOAWESOOOOOME!'?**

 **I'm on a caffeine rush. Sue me.**

 **Review and I'll include a whole chapter of Loki pranking the eff out of every shitty person in the HP universe, starting with the Great Noseless One of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- CONFESSION TIME!**

 **I've already written the chapter where HP characters finally interact with American characters. It's called 'Encounters' and it is AWESOME!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites!**

 **And thankyou, Nile Freya for pointing out the plot hole! I am super grateful!**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter takes place in late August, just before September 1.**

Chapter 3

Horcrux Hunting

Loki was a paranoid bastard, and he had a good reason to be one.

His family was like one of those crazy big ones on soap operas. The perfectionist, the follower, the rebel, the absent Dad, the crazy aunt and, of course, yours truly, the only sane one left to patch up the crazy family.

Like that did any good.

Anyway, perfect eldest brother, who took 'Daddy's Boy' to a whole new level was already looking for his wayward little brother, and Loki wasn't very interested in drawing the Archangel's attention.

He had heard that Balthazar had a running bet on how long Michael's rant will go on for if he found Gabriel, and so far it had been a unanimous opinion that 'if' was the key word in that sentence.

Loki would very much like to keep it that way, thank you very much.

So when Crowley contacted him, Loki was wary. Witches and wizards were pretty much Earth's equivalent of Angels, which naturally meant there was a vested interest in their development.

Not to mention, the pesky British hunters (who called themselves by some fancy-schmancy name that sounded like something out of a boy-band) were pretty much the T-Rex of hunters all over the world (not counting the budding hunters that were the Winchesters).

Fortunately or unfortunately, they had an agreement with the Magical Ministry. The gist? Live and let live.

Of course there were plenty of details. The Boy-Band hunters will not interfere in Ministry affairs, and the supernatural communities will be under the hunters' jurisdiction.

Technically, Loki would have been at the hunters' mercy. However, he was protected by Magic as of last night, when Vic- _Celeste_ had admitted him in the Wizarding World.

Getting a legit Ministry recognised natural witch on your payroll was the equivalent of getting a hundred million lottery prize in the demon world. This gave that particular demon access to a bunch of completely pure souls, with an extra kick that was magic.

Magic was a part of His consciousness. It was sentient, and judged a soul on its crime against nature.

As an Archangel of the Lord, it was Gabriel's duty to serve Magic. The only thing holding him back (aside from the fact that God has basically abandoned them) was that announcing his entrance in the Wizarding World was more obvious than dancing in front of the Host, covered in hot pink paint and wearing his birthday suit.

But as Loki... he needed a legally recognised witch. And who better, than the Girl-Who-Lived?

His first meeting with Celeste had been... peculiar.

 **Flashback-**

 _Loki was grinning at Celeste, his hand extended. "Well?" He asked._

 _Celeste started at him, her face blank. One moment Loki was giving her his most charming grin, the next he was nursing his almost crushed hand._

 _"What the hell?!" He yelled._

 _Celeste's eyes flashed and she growled. "You are a freaking_ god _and were my father's_ patron _, and you never thought to check up on me?!"_

 _Loki was reminded of another redhead with the same temper and gulped. He did_ not _want a repeat of 'The Closet Incident'. Evans women were scary._

 _"Look, blame Dumbledore, okay? I wanted to check up on you, but what with him destroying your parents' wills, and setting up pagan wards wherever you went, I wasn't able to!"_

 _The anger in her eyes lessened and she gave a confused 'huh?'._

 _"Pagan Gods like me can only come to our favoured ones when we are acknowledged by Magic" Loki explained. "There are two places where Magic is strong enough to be sentient. Hogwarts, and the Ministry._

 _As long as one of these bodies accepts our presence, we have a sort of... immunity you can say._

 _Your father summoned me in his Sixth year at Hogwarts, and She accepted me. We wreaked havoc for about a year in James' place while he tried to woo your Mom. Obviously he succeeded._

 _When you were born, I was a little... indisposed. However, I still promised to take care of you if something happened to the others. In fact, James included a clause in the will stating this very fact. But since the will never made it to the Ministry or Hogwarts, thanks to old Dumbles, and never came contact with their Magic-"_

 _"Your hands were tied" she said softly before collapsing on a nearby chair._

 _"Dumbledore..." She growled. "I want him to pay"_

 _Loki nodded grimly. "You and me both kid"_

 _"Wait" Celeste said frowning. "If only Hogwarts and Ministry can offer you immunity then why ask me?"_

 _Loki laughed. "Because those are all normal cases" he said. "However, this is way different. Magic owes you many favours, and it always repays it's favours"_

 _He should know. After all, he knew the Being whose consciousness was called Magic._

 _Celeste snorted. "Magic doesn't make any sense" she said bluntly._

 _"Yep" His father never did._

 _Celeste nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess nothing to do except forgive and forget, huh?"_

 _Loki nodded eagerly, before going back to business mode. "Okay, sooo?"_

 _Celeste caught on before reluctantly shaking her head. "Sorry, not yet" she said. "As much as I want to see the purebloods scream in terror, we'll have to wait just for a while"_

 _Loki visibly deflated. And he_ so _wanted to prank Snape._

 _"But" Celeste said. "There are some who, I think deserve a little... more. Maybe an intro prank? Nothing deadly of course"_

 _Loki's eyes widened with delight and he nodded happily. "Got it boss!" He saluted before vanishing._

 _He had a rat to catch._

Celeste was kind and helpful with a bleeding heart. However, she could also be vindictive and vengeful.

And, most importantly, she was like him.

 _"Why? Why did you run?"_

 _"...Because I didn't want to fight. Those people... they might be evil, but they're still_ my _people. I couldn't see any more bloodshed. Associating with demons has done more against Voldemort than almost a decade sitting around. And if this means that this war will stop, then I'll do all of this a thousand times over."_

/

Crowley was a businessman, plain and simple.

So when he was contacted by a natural witch, claiming that she had a business proposition, he was of course interested.

Imagine his surprise when the girl turned out to be Gryffindor's Golden Girl, Dumbledore's Champion and the Hope of the Light (insert other silly titles) Victoria Potter.

What followed next was an in-depth conversation about their new 'business arrangement', with the senile old leader occasionally cropping up.

There were rumours about Dumbledore's insanity, but the best and most believable was based on the fact that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand.

Death had created that Wand years ago and given it to the Peverells along with two other objects, understanding that somewhere along the line of the family, His true master waited.

Only a person who could handle the power of all three will be declared the true Master of Death, and it was painfully obvious that the power of the Elder Wand was too much for the old man.

However, this wasn't the time for reminiscing.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited for Vic- Celeste to open the door.

A bleary eyed 15 year old opened the door, one hand holding a cup of coffee, the other an ancient tome, 'Magic Moste Evil', Crowley recognised and waved him inside.

"Most people don't study dark magic at 8 in the morning" he said, mildly amused.

"Well, I'm not most people" she teased before getting serious. "Anything on the soul pieces?"

Crowley handed her the folder he was carrying and gave a running commentary while she read it. "Gringotts has already confiscated Hufflepuff's cup and I already have your piece of the soul, so its two down and five to go. I've tracked down the next two, one's in Little Hangleton..." here the girl flinched, no doubt reliving the Hufflepuff kid's death (What was his name? Eddie something?) "... and the cave we were suspecting to be the next location"

"The one where he tortured those kids?" she asked.

Crowley shook his head. "I doubt he tortured them. More like scared them with his so-called 'Satanic powers'"

"Whatever" she snorted before setting the folder down. "That leaves us with three more. The snake, the one at Hogwarts and Voldemort himself"

Crowley raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure the last Horcrux is at Hogwarts?" he asked condescendingly, giggling internally when he saw a flash of annoyance in her eyes. Ah, it was so fun annoying her.

Celeste glared at him. "Of course" she said just as condescendingly. "Which one of has the _most_ experience with the Dark Lord?"

' _You forgot to say 'I survived every single time I met him so I am obviously doing something right' at the end'_ Crowley thought although silently applauded the girl. She knew how to play, unlike some other idiotic wizards.

"What about Loki?" Crowley asked.

Celeste smiled mischievously. "He dropped by last night. I gave him the go-ahead with the condition that he had to get me pictures. Oh and he found out from a little bird that we're hunting Horcruxes, and he wants in"

Crowley sighed, before nodding reluctantly. "Fine, he can help"

"Oh goody!" she beamed.

"But I'm pretty sure Hogwarts is warded against pagan gods"

Celeste chuckled. "Oh Crowley, don't worry. I've got an inside elf who'll be happy to assist his 'Great Victoria Potter Ma'am'"

Crowley stared at the girl before shaking his head in an 'I-don't-even-want-to-know' gesture.

The two fell into a companionable silence as Celeste took a deep sip of her coffee, which was finally broken by Crowley.

"So after this..." Crowley began casually.

"...We're over" she said with a tone of finality. "I don't want anything to do with my past anymore. And, no offense, but you're a part of it"

"None taken" he said drily. It was nice to see someone who was blunt and honest along with cunning.

"We can call in favours and stuff" she continued. "But I'm not killing an innocent or doing your dirty work. And no demon deal scouting, except for jerks I don't like"

Crowley smirked. "Aw, so our last days together. You must be getting distressed"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, demon. Nobody will ever miss seeing your ugly mug, much less me. You'll be the one to miss my charm"

Crowley scoffed. "Your charm doesn't even hold a candle to mine love"

Both knew, however, that despite their insults, there was a tentative friendship between them which will always be there, even if sometimes buried deep.

/

Getting inside the cave was quite simple. The defense was pathetically inadequate. Honestly, Inferi? A potion causing despair? One hour with Alistair was more terrifying than a creepy cave.

The human they had brought along for the ride to be used as a meat shield (not that Celeste knew about that), was screaming, which sounded horribly boring to the King of Crossroads. Honestly, even old grannys screamed better than the man.

After the potion was completely gone, Crowley took out the necklace, before his face contorted with rage and he threw it down in disgust.

The fake necklace broke, revealing a small note signed 'RAB'.

Cursing in twenty different languages, out of which fifteen were dead and three were completely unheard of, he walked out of the cave in a fit of fury, leaving the human to the mercy of the Inferi. He disappeared the moment he got out of the dratted cave to Gringotts.

This was a mystery for the goblins to solve.

/

Luna Lovegood was in her room, staring at a photograph. The picture had two young teenagers, one blonde and one with bright red hair, laughing side by side.

Luna stared at hers and Victoria's picture with tears in her eyes.

Victoria had been the only one who had accepted her, who had _understood_ her. Luna knew she was different, ever since her mother died. She knew that, unlike the other kids, she could see and feel an aura which wasn't hers. Only later did she find out that those beautiful women dancing in her garden, those wise tiny sized people with long beards, even the twisted and sneering darkness that she often saw every now and then, were the Fae. But nobody had believed her.

Nobody, except Victoria Potter.

Luna had become slightly worried when the Blibbering Humdingers started whispering about a different Victoria right before the first task, but she dismissed it. Victoria would never align herself with demons after all! She was pure, and sweet. Unlike the nightmares her father had said demons were.

Luna _did_ know, however, that Victoria was emotionally weak after her selection as a Champion. And Luna felt slightly guilty in breaking the girl who had given her so much.

" _Victoria". Luna found her in the library, sitting alone in the corner so as to not draw attention_

" _Hm?" the redhead started, staring at Luna as if she was an alien. "Lu-na?" she croaked and it pained Luna to see her friend so broken._

" _There is something you need to know" Luna said, eerily serious._

 _Victoria sighed. "Is this about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Luna, I've been saying this for days. I did not enter myse-"_

" _I know" Luna interrupted. "And yes. This has to do with the Tri-Wizard Tournament"_

 _Luna took the seat next to Victoria. "Last year, father and I researched magical contracts. Its something we do every year. He says it will help me when I start my career as a journalist"_

" _O-k?"_

 _Luna took a deep breath. "One of the most quoted example was that of the Goblet of Fire. It was created using the ancient Albion Magicks of Hogwarts, and it is the vessel of Magic itself. Magic... it never forces itself upon anyone. Magic can never bind two or more people without their consents"_

 _Victoria looked slightly confused. "Wha- Luna that's impossible. My magic is bound! Dumbledore said so!"_

 _Luna shook her head. "Did you give your consent before the Calling of the Champions?"_

" _No!" Victoria said forcefully._

" _Did you give it when they gathered the champions in a room?"_

" _I-" Victoria's eyes widened in horror. "Dumbledore, he... he asked Crouch whether I should compete or not, and Crouch said that I had no other choice. I... accepted it when Dumbledore said... he said..." Victoria breathed as tears started to appear near the corner of her eyes. "He said I had to compete because I was bound the moment my name came out of the Goblet"_

 _Victoria suddenly got up and headed towards the deeper sections of the library. "I need to see... to know..."_

Luna wiped the tear that had started running down her cheek, as sharp pain seemed to blossom through her chest. The last time she had felt this pain...

" _It's true" Victoria was trembling. "Y-you were right, Luna. I-i-it's true. H-he lied!"_

" _I'm so sorry Victoria" Luna said._

 _Victoria shook her head, before bursting into tears and grabbing Luna into a hug. She cried and cried, and kept on mumbling in Luna's shirt._

 _Watching her only friend cry so desperately, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest which almost made her cry. "D-don't cry Vic. P-please o-o-or I'll al-also-" Luna choked as tears started to appear in her eyes._

 _It hurt to see Victoria like that. It pained to see the one person who had pulled her out of the darkness plunge into it herself._

 _Why was Luna feeling so much pain, when Victoria's trust had been broken, and not hers?_

Her body had behaved oddly the whole year.

 _Her heart jumped to her neck and she felt as if she was suffocating from fear when she saw Victoria facing the Horntail..._

 _Her chest prickled when she saw Dean Thomas and Victoria dance together in the ball..._

 _Her stomach seemed to turn to mush as she realized the one thing Victoria would miss the most, would be her. Warmth seemed to spread all through her body and her cheeks heated up when she realized that Victoria had plunged into the freezing cold lake to rescue her, Loony Lovegood..._

 _Her chest prickled once again, when she saw Cedric kiss a stunned Victoria on the cheek and ask her out, before being vehemently rejected, at which her heart soared..._

 _And it soared again, and again, every time Cedric was rejected by Victoria..._

 _Her mind didn't seem to work, her eyes didn't seem to see, her ears became incapable of hearing. The only thing she could focus on was Victoria screaming and crying, hugging the dead body of Cedric Diggory and refusing to let go..._

 _Her hands shook, and she was barely aware of her surroundings when she read the letter. She didn't know when she hit the ground, didn't know when she started crying. The only thing she remembered was that Victoria was dead._ _ **Dead, gone, just like her mother**_ _._

"My Little Moon?" said a soft voice and Luna looked up to see her father's concerned eyes.

"Daddy" she choked out. He sat on her bed, and Luna huddled closer to him, putting her head on his lap and curling inwards, just like he once did the last time Luna was like this.

He stroked her hair, and they sat in a long silence, before it was broken by Luna.

"W-Why?" she said desperately. "Wh-why d-do I f-feel like this? Why does m-my life feel w-w-worthless? Why is my chest h-hur-hurting s-s-so much? What did I do?"

"Oh my Moon-Calf" her father said softly. "It's because you loved her"

"L-love?" Luna asked, eyes blinking. "L-like you and Mommy?"

"Yes my darling" he said softly.

"Oh" Luna said weakly before pulling her father closer. "C-can you t-tell me about her?" she mumbled.

Her father kissed her forehead gently. "As long as you want, my Moon"

/

"We have done the tests"

"And?" Crowley said impatiently.

Kraphog glared at Crowley. "Patience is a virtue, hell-spawn" he sneered. "The only reason you are standing inside this bank is because of your partnership with Warrior Celeste. If I was in your place I would-"

"-have definitely been more charming that's for sure" Crowley snarked.

Kraphog's eyes glinted. "I would watch my tongue if I were you, coward" he snapped. "Your race is the reason why so many of my kind were slaughtered, and the remaining discriminated against. Like I said before, Warrior Celeste is the only reason you are still standing here and not a stain on the wall. However if you want, that can easily be arranged"

"Mr. Mcleod. Kraphog. Stop fighting amongst yourselves" Ragnok entered the room, glaring at the two until they were suitably cowed.

"Very well, Kraphog. I'll take it from here"

Kraphog shot one last venomous look at Crowley before heading out.

"Forgive me for that " Ragnok said pleasantly. "You must be aware of the many incidents in which demons and goblins have interacted?"

"A little, yes"

"Hm. I shall go as far as to say that this might be the friendliest of interactions between our races"

Crowley snorted. "Stop with the history lesson, and tell me who wrote the note"

Ragnok frowned slightly. "Very well. However, I just want to add one thing. Kraphog was, to an extent, correct"

Ragnok looked Crowley in the eye, and Crowley realized how foolish it would be to anger the goblin. He had eyes which Crowley had only seen on other demons before. There was the same ruthlessness as Alistair, the same masked near-insanity as Lilith's, the same glint as Azazel's which spoke of manipulations which had been going on since the beginning of time.

"The only reason you are still here, is because of Warrior Celeste. Without her protection, you are nothing" he said mildly.

Crowley inwardly gulped. Yes, time to retreat.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said tersely.

Ragnok clapped his hands. "Good! Now for the locket, we recognised the magical signature on it. It was very faint, but it was still there. The initials RAB just made it easier.

The former owner of the locket was Regulus Arcturus Black"

"Bollocks"

/

Celeste braced herself for the reaction that was about to come. "Okay" she muttered. "You can do this. Remember, he's just a fan. He's just a normal fanelf. Yes"

"A fanelf?" Loki asked, amused.

Celeste nodded. "Fanelf" she said with a shudder.

Loki patted her shoulder, which would have been a serious show of support, if Loki wasn't sporting a shit-eating grin and inwardly cackling at the ridiculous scene.

An incognito girl, trying to prepare herself for an encounter with a fan, who was apparently also an elf?

Hilarious.

Taking a deep breath, Victoria spoke. "Dobby?"

A loud pop, and a small creature barrelled right into Celeste, crying and talking a mile a minute.

Loki blinked before rubbing his eyes to confirm that, yes, a small shrivelled creature with big bat ears and droopy eyes wearing a tea cosy and two differently coloured socks was snuggling into the redhead's arms, whose expression at the same time, seemed to be bordering on affection and exasperation.

' _Well'_ Loki thought. _'Now I've definitely seen everything'_

It took about an hour to calm down the excitable elf, and another to explain their situation. After deciding on the day before Halloween as the day they would sneak in, they managed to extract a promise from Dobby not to tell anyone about Celeste being alive. Dobby agreed happily and the elf apparated back to Hogwarts.

Just as Dobby disappeared, Crowley hurried in the apartment, grim faced.

"What is it?" Celeste asked.

"This" he snarled and threw a note at her.

Celeste's eyes widened. "RAB?" she asked. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes" Crowley said. "Regulus Black"

Whatever he had imagined Celeste's reaction to be, he had not expected this.

Celeste just shrugged. "Well that isn't so difficult, is it?"

Crowley just stared at her. "Not difficult?" he seethed. "The Black House is one of the most closely guarded homes in all of Britain! Even the demons they have dealt with don't know the exact location! So unless you plan to reveal to your godfather that you're still alive, I don't know how this is, in any way, 'not difficult'!"

Loki grinned. "You're forgetting me amigo" he said cheerfully. "Sirius has known me since he was 16. I'm one of his best buds! I'll go in, steal the stolen necklace, and get out. How about that, huh?"

Before Crowley could blow a fuse, Celeste intervened. "Awesome. Get going then. And I'll even bake you a chocolate cake when you come back"

Loki's eyes lit up. "Please tell me you know how to make your mom's triple layered chocolate heaven" he begged.

Celeste smirked. "With an extra layer of vanilla" she added.

Loki started salivating and, saluting Celeste, disappeared, mind fixed on the four layered cake.

Crowley glared at her. "Do we have to include him?"

And no. He wasn't whining. Kings never whine.

Celeste smirked. "Jealous?" she teased.

Crowley hmphed. "In your dreams"

Celeste just rolled her eyes. _'What a drama queen'_

/

Draco was lying on his bed, tear tracks visible on his cheeks.

It had been a long day. It had been a long week. Heck, it had been a long _summer_ _ **.**_

When Draco had first heard about Potter's death, he hadn't know what to feel. He knew he should feel happy that the girl was dead, that she was gone. That he should gloat, because that was what he did. He hated Potter, he supported the Dark Lord, and he embraced the ideals of the Dark. And yet...

Why did he feel so empty?

A long time ago, when he was just a young boy, he had been alone. His mother wasn't in the best of health, his father was too busy with the Ministry, and his only companions were two boys who were barely able to pronounce a word properly, let alone hold a conversation with him.

His only friend had been a family elf by the name of Dobby. He had told him beautiful stories, of knights and wars, of kings and their fools, and of a young girl with red hair, who defeated the Dark Lord.

Draco had admired Victoria Potter. And when he finally met her...

She rejected him. She refused to shake his hand. She refused to acknowledge him.

That small incident had changed him. He saw her as the enemy, as the one in the wrong.

His pride had been hurt. And he wanted to hurt her for that.

It was a bitter realization that the girl in the stories was not real.

She wasn't the calm, yet strong girl. She wasn't caring and beautiful.

 _She wasn't any of those things... but when she was gone, suddenly, she was._

Draco looked at his left hand. The hand where, tomorrow, he would be branded.

 _Like cattle._

"No" he croaked.

He was Draco. The dragon which soars in the sky. And a dragon submits to no one.

And certainly not to a half-blood with delusions of grandeur and immortality.

Making a decision (and praying to every god the attempt worked) he whispered brokenly, clinging to the small shred of hope burning inside him. "Dobby?"

/

Dobby had become a Malfoy elf when Young Master Draco was born. His first and foremost duty had been to take care of the child. And like every other child, Draco had fallen in love with the stories of the Girl-Who-Lived.

Every night, Dobby would entertain the Young Master with the tales of the brave and beautiful Victoria Potter, and every night Young Master would fall asleep dreaming about her.

Dobby still remembered the Christmas of Young Master's first year, when he had complained to his father how horrible Victoria Potter was, but when with Dobby, he seemed almost on the verge of tears when he confessed how hurt he had been when he was rejected by the girl he had heard so much about.

That was the start of the end, for Dobby's life as a Malfoy elf. Young Master gravitated towards his father more and more, and by the time of Easter, he was a mini-Lucius. He grew cruel and, even though Dobby saw a flicker of pity and sadness in the Young Master's eyes, he refused to speak, letting his father vent out his frustrations on the elf that had practically raised him.

Dobby still missed his Young Master sometimes. So when Young Master called his name, in an almost tearful voice, after a moment's hesitation, Dobby answered.

Young Master didn't look so young anymore. He looked gaunt and pale, his pale blue eyes shining with tears and bags under his eyes.

"You came" he breathed before he surged forward, yanked at Dobby's tea cosy...

... and crushed him into a hug. "D-Dobby" he said, shaking. "I-... I'm so... I'm so sorry"

Dobby patted his former Master awkwardly. The only person who had ever hugged him before was his Great Miss Victoria.

"Please... Get me out of here" Draco pleaded, and the small part of Dobby, the one who had loved raising the child, who had loved watching the child's eyes light up with glee and awe as Dobby used illusions to animate scenes of stories, took control.

Dobby snapped his fingers as the pair landed in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and nodded towards the stunned members of the Order of Phoenix.

"Dobby's Old Bad Young Master is now good and he wants to help Miss Victoria's Dogfather" he said solemnly as Draco suddenly yelped and looked at the occupants of the room with fearful eyes.

Dobby wasn't a Malfoy elf. But that didn't mean he wasn't loyal to the only person in the abusive household of the Malfoys who had looked at him with adoring eyes. Draco Malfoy wanted a second chance, and Dobby was willing to show him the path.

Whether he wanted to walk it or not, was his decision.

/

Sirius was in a bar, trying the age old method of coping.

Drinking away his problems and getting knackered.

 _Draco Malfoy wants to help us against Voldemort._

One glass gulped down in one go.

 _My favourite niece has the hots for my best friend who's a werewolf._

Another one gone.

 _Amelia Bones is launching a secret investigation in the Graveyard Incident._

The third was gone as quickly as it came.

 _His goddaughter was dead..._

A wave of depression crashed into him, as Sirius fingered the glass. He... he...

 _He failed. Again._

The fourth glass finished, Sirius slammed it on the counter. "Another" he rasped.

"Geez, Padfoot. At this rate, you'll die from alcohol poisoning, you know?"

Sirius could've gotten whiplash with the speed he turned around.

Familiar silver eyes stared back at him. "Loki" Sirius breathed.

Loki snapped his fingers, and Sirius immediately felt sober. "Wha- you can cure inebriation?" he demanded. "Why didn't you ever use it in sixth year?"

Loki snorted. "And what, let you guys drink all the time? No thanks. I appreciate a drink, every now and then. But I don't appreciate drunkards and alcoholics" The last part was said pointedly.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Well, if you were really around, you would've agreed about this" he said, motioning around himself.

Loki's eyes flashed. "You think I don't know?" he said furiously. "You think I didn't feel the guilt? The crippling regret? Do you think I had a choice?"

"You always have a choice" Sirius snarled.

It was Loki's turn to laugh. "Been to prison, and yet you're still that same naive 16 year old" he sneered before standing up. "I came here, to help you take down the man responsible for Lily and James' deaths, and for damning Victoria to a life of abuse and neglect" he mocked. "But, well, looks like you have forgotten that there are others out there too, who loved and genuinely cared for them. The world doesn't revolve around the Marauders, Sirius"

"Lo-" Sirius said desperately.

"No Sirius!" he hissed. "Who do you think gave the tip about Pettigrew? Who do you think kidnapped him from Malfoy Manor and dumped him in that warehouse?"

Sirius gasped. "That was-" he began weakly.

"Yes, me!" Loki almost shouted. "So, you see, you're not the only one to blame. You are not the only one who cares. You're not the only one bogged down by guilt and regrets and responsibilities. So, _grow a fucking spine_ and stop acting like a _fucking tragic hero!_ "

Sirius slumped. His face darkened.

"I understand" he said softly. "It's... It's just..." Sirius sighed and rubbed his nose. "I failed her"

Loki sighed and, snapping his fingers, handed Sirius a conjured glass of whiskey.

"We all did" he said.

Silence reigned as the two sat lost in their thoughts.

Sirius stared at the glass before groaning.

Loki smirked. "Wanna go home?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes please"

"The address?"

Sirius didn't think twice about answering. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place"

' _Aaaand mission successful'_

/

 _Poke poke._

"..."

 _Poke poke._

"..."

 _Pokepokepokepokepoke-_

"Oh for Lucifer's sake, WHAT?!" Crowley snapped, glaring at Celeste from his paperwork. Demons were always a little OCD about the proper documents (something about an alternate version of Hell with an Earl Grey loving paper pushing demon)

Celeste gave him her most famous pout. "I'm bored. I want to go on an adventure" she whined and Crowley cursed. He _knew_ it. Celeste might deny being a Gryffindor, but regardless, she _had_ been one for four years. Recklessness rubs off when one is exposed to it long enough.

"Damned Gryffindor. Thought you're baking that Trickster a special cake?"

"It's done"

"Of course it's done" Crowley muttered under his breath.

"Can't we go handle the Horcrux in Little Hangleton?" Celeste persisted, giving him the wide eyed, innocent kid routine.

"No" Crowley flat out refused.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any minions right now. It would be foolish to waltz in the house, steal the Horcrux and destroy it" Crowley didn't bother to beat around the bush. He was already tired and cranky, he didn't need another headache in the form of a redhead package of trouble.

Celeste pouted. "Pleeeeease?" she begged, making her eyes go wide and giving Crowley the Evans Puppy EyesTM.

"No" Crowley said, averting his eyes from her devastating attack.

Celeste scowled, before a thoughtful expression formed on her face. "It doesn't matter you know" she said nonchalantly. "You'll have to head back to Hell to hand in your paperwork, which takes about a day in human time. And, of course, I'm _not_ going to take advantage of that situation, and get out of this stuffy apartment to hunt down the Horcrux myself. That's just plain silly"

"..."

"..."

"Five hours"

"Thank you love"

"But I'm sending backup after you"

/

Everybody had their own ways of coping.

Ron liked to eat away his troubles. Fred and George blew things up. Mrs Weasley cooked. Sirius went around in his Animagus form and curled up in front of the fireplace.

Hermione read. And read. And read.

She wasn't the only one.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably. Malfoy fixed her with a cold stare. "Same as you Granger" he spat.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "You never read"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The only interactions we've ever had" he said condescendingly "are altercations in the corridors. Do not presume to know my likes and dislikes"

Hermione glared at him. "You're disturbing me" she hissed in a low tone.

Malfoy snorted. "You _do_ know we aren't in the Hogwarts Library, don't you? No need to whisper. And you don't own this library either, so stop trying to kick me out of here"

Hermione shot him her fiercest look and slammed her book on the table. "Shut up Malfoy"

Malfoy stilled before looking at Hermione ferociously. "Do not call me that" he said furiously.

Hermione was taken aback for a moment before recovering. "Why? I thought you liked being a Malfoy. What was it that you used to say? Oh yes. ' _My father will hear about this'_ " she said mockingly.

Draco growled. "Call me anything you want, but not that. Never that" His face darkened as Malfoy clutched the arm rest of his seat. "What kind of family" he began shakily "abandons their own _life and blood_ and and..."

Hermione's anger receded as she studied Draco. Haunted eyes, filled with anger and hatred... but not aimed at her.

"What did they do?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco flinched and averted his eyes.

" _Draco_ "

Draco flinched. "Father... gave me up. He... he was never really stable. Mother was sick, most of the time and was never able to... keep an eye... on him"

Draco breathed deeply. "When I was six... I said that I wanted to be Potter's friend. Father..."

Draco caught himself just on time and stood up suddenly. "I don't... I'm going... Stay out of it Granger!" With those words, Draco ran out of the room, leaving a contemplative Hermione behind.

' _Looks like there's a new mystery to solve'_

Another one of Hermione's coping methods was solving puzzles. And Draco had kindly enough given her one.

 **/**

 **Here we go! Phew, that was seriously hard to get out.**

 **I honestly wasn't planning the stuff with Draco, but then, I thought, why not?**

 **Plus, I have an idea for his role in the future (way waaay into the future).**

 **Did anyone notice the reference to the 'Earl Grey loving paper pusher'? Its from an awesome oneshot called 'Friends in High Places', which really had me laughing out loud.**

 **And yes. I named the goblin Kraphog. Sue me.**

 **Next chapter, we have the last three horcruxes, and Voldemort's master plan. No more spoilers though... Update will be most probably next month (because I'm a very slow writer... and I want to finish till chapter 10 before posting the next one. Not giving any spoilers!)**

 **On a different note... know any good Supernatural/Naruto crossovers?**

 **Triple layered Chocolate Heaven with an extra layer of vanilla with cherry on top for your thoughts?**


End file.
